


Bound in Helplessness

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, cut clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Underling captures Chika, and plans to interrogate her in order to find Leanbox's mascot, but the person she assigns to interrogate her has other plans...
Relationships: Hakozaki Chika/Unnamed Males, Hakozaki Chika/Yami (OC)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Bound in Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuriLover567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriLover567/gifts).



> This story was requested by YuriLover567
> 
> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Chika slowly opened her eyes as she came to a groggy conscious state. She tried to steady her thoughts and take stock of her surroundings as fast as possible.

She gathered right away that she was in a cell, with her hands bound in thick rope. She pulled at it just to test it, unsurprised with the results. She heard snickering, and she looked to find a young-looking girl peering down at her from the door. It took her a moment to recognize the girl, and she growled.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Chika yelled.

“What does it look like?” Underling said smugly. “I’ve captured you, and now you’re gonna nicely give us information. Then, we’ll let you go.”

“Yeah, right, as if I’m gonna believe something so obvious.” Chika said as she struggled against her bonds. Underling snickered again.

“Just tell us where the mascot is.” she said, and Chika stopped, growling at the girl once more.

“Yeah, as if I’d ever tell someone like you! I mean really, kidnapping someone like this, that’s the worst kind of person!” she shrieked, and Underling sighed.

“I figured this wouldn’t go the way I wanted, but oh well, I had to try.” Underling said, and snapped her fingers, summoning a large man with a scar down his face and a large grin. He didn’t look that old, though, as aside from the scar; his face looked young. “I guess we’re gonna have to go the hard way.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Chika screamed, but Underling waved her off as she started walking away.

“Yami, probe her for information.” Underling ordered, leaving the two alone.

“Sure, I’ll probe her for ya~” he said. His voice was higher pitched than she expected, which solidified her thoughts of his age. He began to creep over to her. She quickly backed against the wall, feeling a strange, sinister aura, and afraid of what was about to happen. He walked right up to her, and gently brushed hair away from her face, causing her to cringe.. “You’re a pretty thing, aren’t ya?” he asked, and she shivered. Despite his higher pitch, his voice dripped with malice. He twirled her hair around in his fingers, which disgusted Chika to no end. “You don’t come across someone with beauty like yours everyday~”

“You have no right to say such things to me!” Chika said. “Only Vert is allowed to tell me things like that!” Yami simply chuckled, and yanked at her hair, forcing her head down. She winced, and that only made the smile on his face grow.

His gaze drifted downward, and settled on her chest. Her cleavage was much more visible with her head down the way it was now. Chika went wide-eyed.

“N-no, don’t even think-” she threatened, but he moved his hand down and gripped her right breast tightly, causing her to squeak. No one had touched her there before! Not even Vert...on purpose at least. He played with her breast, squeezing it and moving it around, even as she wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away. His grip was tight, however, and was actually starting to hurt her breast.

“Soft, just as expected. And real, it seems.” he noted. “You’d be surprised how many fakes there are out there, trust me...I’ve gotten good at telling the difference~” He bent down and reached out with his other hand to grip the other breast. He pressed them together and pulled them away, massaging them in a somewhat tender, yet also harsh way that made her want to scream. “You know…” Yami spoke as he reached for something at his waist, allowing the breast he freed to bounce back to its original position. “...the thing that girl doesn’t know is that I’m sort of...infamous among female prisoners left in my care.” Chika’s face paled. “I’m known as the guy who steals the virginities of people young and old.” As he spoke, he retrieved a knife from his belt, and Chika felt horror and fear coursing through her. “It’s always such a thrill to hear their screams as they plead for me to let them be. Taking a girl’s innocence like that…” his expression became one of bliss. “...it’s such an incredible feeling~”

“You’re...a monster!” she yelled, and spat in his face. He didn’t even appear to be fazed, or make an effort to wipe it away. Instead, he continued to smile. Chika really hoped he didn’t like that...that certainly wouldn’t help the situation if she only aroused him further. She got the impression that there wasn’t much she could do that wouldn’t turn him on, actually, now that she thought about it. It’s just the kind of guy he seemed to be.

“Yes, and it’s fantastic~” he said, and in one swift motion, he sliced at her chest, cutting apart her top, allowing her breasts to bounce free of the restraints of her outfit. Chika’s face went red and she began to scream, but Yami silenced her by holding the knife to her lips. “You better stop~” he warned. “Wouldn’t want to marr that pretty face of yours~” he said, and Chika began to sob. He put the knife back and leaned down. He licked his lips once more, and examined her chest. Chika had a sizable bust, almost able to rival Vert, though she would never dare try. They were beautifully pale, topped with light pink nipples that Yami stared at. Finally, he leaned forward, placing a kiss upon one of her mounds. It made her jump as she felt his rough lips against her breast. The motion sent her breasts bouncing, and he laughed at her reaction before proceeding to lick her chest. He spread his slobber around it as she struggled with the bonds, kicking her feet. Her struggling caused him to pause.

“Now, now, if you do that, I won’t be able to enjoy this~” He shoved her to the floor, making her wince as the air was knocked out of her. She tried to sit up, but he pounced on her and placed his mouth over her nipple. She moaned out of instinctual response to the arousing stimuli. She could feel his slobber coating the nub as he sucked at it, hard. It was only made worse when he used his fingers to pinch her other nipple. She felt a mixture of pain and arousal as he rolled it around. She moaned louder as he sucked and twisted her nubs, which were hardening from the unwanted arousal. Then, it somehow managed to get worse as he then bit down on her nipple at the same time that he pulled at her other one. She moaned loudly as he nibbled and yanked ath her nipples. Her breast stretched as he pulled the nipple further and further away, making her gasp in a mixture of feelings. Simultaneously, he softly bit down on her other nipple, twisting it in his teeth in a way that felt so wrong to Chika. Finally, after what felt like forever, he pulled away, letting both breasts bounce back into their original positions, the one he had been pulling with his fingers snapping back painfully.

“You’re just as good as I expected~” he said. Chika was breathing heavily. The room was hot, and she was sweating a lot. A fact he exploited as he licked her body, down her arms, her hands, her shoulders, and even her neck. She cringed at every touch. He licked her upper body down before leaning away and wiping his mouth with a smile she was coming to despise. Her heart raced, and despite everything, she was wet.

Yami retrieved his knife once more and placed it against her clothes. Slowly, agonizingly, he brought it down, cutting open her front without touching her actual skin. She felt shame rising as more and more of her body was revealed; her lower chest, her stomach, her belly button...Her shame reached a peak when she sliced it completely open to reveal her underwear: a black thong she had chosen that day. He giggled.

“A thong, huh~” he noted. Chika’s face turned red again as she prepared for a witty retort, but was stopped by her own damn moaning as he stroked her pussy over the thin fabric. “Nice and wet, too~” This time, she did start to scream, but he silenced her by once again putting the knife against her lips. She gulped as she ceased her scream midway. He didn’t wait to grab at the thong and practically tear it off her body, throwing it aside. He forcefully placed his hand over her crotch, quickly coating his hand in her wetness. He snickered as he stroked her exposed pussy. “I can see you’re all clean as well, that’s always a pleasant surprise~” All Chika could do was moan, unable to find the ability to even struggle against her bonds. His touch was gentle, just like before, but she could also feel the harshness and force lurking behind it. It was a filthy hand, maybe not literally, but in a way that made her feel corrupted just from its touch.

Without hesitation, he quickly shoved a finger inside her. Her body lurched from the sudden intrusion, and she cried out in pain. If having his finger on her crotch felt wrong, having his finger inside felt even worse. She felt like he was spreading his evil inside her, just by touching her insides. He chuckled as he felt around. She could feel her inner walls pressing tightly against his finger, almost like it was trying to smother it, which she wouldn’t be opposed to.

He stopped before long, giving her a moment of relief that was quickly overshadowed by him lifting her legs up. Her head was sent to the floor as he lifted her, and settled her legs on his shoulders. She gazed at him in horror as spread her legs wide, going red at the thought of the view he was getting. He was seeing everything, everything she held dear to her, everything she had only wanted one person to ever see…

She didn’t think it could get worse, but she was once again proven wrong as he leaned down and stuck out his tongue. The world almost seemed to slow down as she powerless watching him creep closer and closer, his tongue wiggling around until it hit its target. She groaned as she felt its warmth wash over the spot. His tongue felt wrong against her sacred spot; so, so wrong. It flicked around, touching every spot it could find, and even managing to wiggle inside a bit, pressing against her clit, making her squeal and moan helplessly. His slobber mixed with her wetness, creating an unholy concoction covering her pussy. She felt invaded, like he was taking her most valuable treasure, which she supposed was the thing he had been talking about, the thrill he got. Chika wondered how many other girls he had done this to. He had said something about doing it to young girls...how young? How much had this monster done?

What made it worse is that she was feeling her climax rapidly approaching. Her body was shuddering as it begged her to let it release, but she struggled to hold it back. She didn’t want to give Yami the satisfaction. She refused to let it happen.

But apparently he had other plans, as he finally stopped just as her willpower was about to give out. He wiped his mouth and looked down at her sweaty, quaking form with a sadistic grin.

“You taste amazing~” he cooed. “But I’ve done this enough that I can tell you’re struggling to keep everything in…” She shook her head defiantly. “Don’t lie, I know you want to cum. I can make it happen...just tell me...beg for me to make you cum~”

“N-no!” Chika shouted. “Fuck you! Fuck your entire existence in this world!”

“Tsk tsk tsk...now that’s not very nice.” he said, clearly not fazed in the slightest. He leaned down to look her directly in the eyes. “Now, I’ll only ask one more time...BEG.” She spat in his face again, a large glob that splattered on his cheek. He once again let it sit there, not bothering to wipe it off. He shrugged, and stood. “Fine then, I warned you.” He began to walk away, opening the door to the cell and stepping out. He turned back to her, smiling. Chika swore that when she got out of here, she’d remove that smile from his face...permanently. He walked away, and she finally resumed her struggle against the bonds that held her.

Eventually, Yami returned, and when she looked up at him, her face flushed.

He was standing there, now naked. Her eyes couldn’t help but shoot to his dick, which was hard and...quite long. At least, it appeared that way. The veins along its shaft pulsed as blood pumped through them. The head shone with a dull pink, and hair covered the entire organ like a forest. She forced her eyes away, back up to his own. He was wearing that awful grin again. She was about to curse at him until three other guys eventually flooded into the room, all of whom were also naked, their own dicks slightly varying sizes. Chika began to frantically shake her head as she tried to break free fast before they did god knows what with her. Her struggling continued to be useless, however, as they crept into the room and shut the door behind them. The men spread out a bit as they circled in on her. She did the only thing she could and backed away against the wall as Yami and the three men came closer and closer.

They reached out and grabbed her, eight hands on her exposed body, pulling her away from the wall and to the center of the room. There, they tore at what remained of her clothing until she was left completely bare in front of these strangers. She weeped as she desperately pulled against their grip, but without her hands, her struggling was too weak. They simply laughed at her attempts.

With that, the four men came in and started to lick her down. She cringed and screamed as tongues ran over her entire body. Some went over her nipples, still hard from earlier. Another went to her armpit, which grossed her out on a whole different level. Someone else nibbled on her ear, which strangely enough was really getting to her. Her neck was attacked, as well as her stomach, someone even sticking their tongue into her belly button and swirling it around. Her thighs became coated, getting scarily close to her already molested spot. Her calves, her ankles, her feet. Two of them at one point even licked her ass cheeks, which made her shiver from the immense discomfort it gave her. No part of her body was spared.

The worst part was that it was turning her on, and she was once again approaching a climax. And this time, she wasn’t sure she could hold it back. Yami noticed, and motioned for the men to stop. Chika squirmed in their arms as he snickered at her.

“Now, I’ll say it again...BEG.” he said, and she shook her head once more. In response, one of them nibbled her ear again, obviously noticing the reaction they’d gotten before. Her resolve was crumbling as her body pulsed, desperate for release. “Do it~” he said, and Chika wasn’t able to take it anymore.

“P-please...let me...c-cum…” she said softly. Yami turned and cupped his ear, leaning closer.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear you~” he teased, and she gulped.

“P-please make me cum!” she said, a little louder.

“Louder~” he cooed, and she felt her body shaking.

“I...I want you to make me cum!” she shouted.

“LOUDER!!” he yelled once more.

“I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM!!!” she screamed, and he laughed. Yami rushed over and tackled her, shoving two fingers inside her, causing her to gasp as she shook. He moved his fingers around fast, circling the inside of her pussy, thrusting it, making squelching noises as he fingered her, until finally, she came. She groaned and her body shuddered as her cum erupted, spewing over his hand, coating it even more than it already was. The entire process felt like minutes as wave after wave erupted from her, until she finally settled, her cum sprayed on the floor.

It seemed that was enough, and Yami pulled out his knife and cut the bonds restraining her. Just as Chika was about to laugh, believing it might be over, one of the guys grabbed her by the throat and forced her back onto the floor. She slapped at him, but another guy grabbed her hand and forced it around his cock, which throbbed under her fingers. The guy who had grabbed her was now on top of her, and was grabbing her breasts, shoving his dick between them. She squirmed at the strange feeling of his hot, hard dick against the softness of her breasts. He began thrusting his hips, thrusting his cock against her face as she turned away, trying to keep it from her mouth. Because of that, it rammed against her cheek.

Meanwhile, the guy who forced her hand around the dick of forced that same hand to start pumping his dick. She tried to pull it away, but his grip was strong, and squeezing harder only seemed to make him feel better. She felt trapped, utterly helpless.

On her other side, she felt someone grab her hair and tug it, forcing her head towards that side, causing the dick between her breasts to slide into her mouth as strands of her hair were wrapped around another dick. With her hair in hand, he started to jerk off, pulling her hair hard as he did so. The movement forced her head to that side, and so the guy on top thrusted into her mouth. He lifted up a bit to get a better position, leaving his balls to lay against her breast, which felt like rubbing salt in the wound. Chika was utterly disgusted by the warm, salty taste in her mouth as she was forced to suck on the guy’s head. The entire mess was a combination of tastes, smells, and sensations she never expected to experience, and wished she hadn’t.

The two guys using her to jerk off started to accelerate their efforts. She could feel the throbbing of his dick increase under hand, and the pulling of her hair only became more intense and painful as his strokes got faster and faster. It eventually reached a point where she felt like her hairs were gonna be ripped right out of her head.

“F-fuck...yeah...I’m...ugh…” the guy on top of her groaned. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was going to happen. She once again struggled as his eyes began to flitter to the back of his head, and he bent backwards. He went faster, faster, shoving his dick hard against her breasts and mouth until…

Suddenly, Chika’s mouth was filled with warmth, and stickiness. She cried as the man’s cum sprayed into her mouth, sliding down her throat and making her gag. It was one of the worst things she’d ever tasted, and as soon as the guy pulled his dick out, she spat what was left onto the floor, some of it hanging in a string from her mouth. The man got off of her, his expression one of bliss. Meanwhile, the two using her hand and hair were still going strong.

The man with her hair yanked hard as he went faster and faster. His body was shaking, his balls bouncing as her hair intertwined with his own pubic hair. Chika made a mental note to scrub down her hair ten times instead of just five.

Almost simultaneously, the two remaining guys climaxed. She felt the dick in her hand shudder as it sprayed out, covering the floor, her hand, and her arm. A glob even managed to get as far as her shoulder. On her other side, his cum shot out onto her arm, and in her hair. She cringed in pure disgust as she prayed to Vert that it wouldn’t dry and harden in her hair. When the two were fully empty, they stepped away, leaving Chika’s upper body covered in cum as she laid on the floor. The men stepped away as Yami stepped closer. She attempted to turn over, and was successful, landing on her stomach. She got on her hands and knees, not caring if she was giving them a great view of her ass. She wanted to get away.

“I see...so that’s the position you want~” Yami said. Chika froze, her eyebrow raised in confusion. Her confusion was quickly answered when Yami walked forward and grabbed her hips. Before she could react, he shoved his dick between her legs and deep inside her pussy.

Chika screamed as she felt intense pain radiate her crotch. She could feel his warm, hard dick pressed against her inner walls. Without hesitation, he started to thrust, pulling away before slamming his dick back in, the entire shaft going inside. With every thrust, she groaned in pain. She barely registered the accompanying feeling of his balls slapping against her skin. Her breasts flopped around as her body was moved around from the thrusts. Yami seemed to notice, because he took a hand off of her hip and grabbed onto her breast, squeezing it hard enough to make her squeal.

What made it worse was that the pain of his thrusts was beginning to turn into something that actually felt good. The warmth, the throbbing, it felt good inside her. Seeming to sense her new enjoyment, Yami started speeding up his thrusts. She no longer groaned, but instead moaned as his dick slid in and out. She also moaned as he manhandled her breast, using two fingers to pinch the nipple as he sank the rest of his fingers into her soft flesh. She felt drool dribble from her mouth and down her chin.

“So...fucking...tight…” Yami moaned between thrusts. He smiled at the sight of her ass in front of him, bent over as his dick appeared and disappeared between her legs. He moved his hand from her hip to her cheek, squeezing it, enjoying its soft and smooth surface, free of any blemishes. Without warning, he reached a hand back, and brought it forward, smacking it against her ass. She squealed as it wiggled, a red handprint slightly visible. He laughed, and brought his hand back once again, bringing it back to the red cheek. Then he did it again, and again, and again. He gave the same treatment to her other cheek as well. He relished in her squeals and the jiggling of her ass cheeks as he struck them over and over, until they were both blazing red. He laughed.

“Mmm...ahhh...hnnggg....” she moaned. Why did it feel so damn good?! She had wanted to remain pure for her darling Vert, but here she was, getting her purity stolen from her so forcefully, so violently by such an evil monster, and she was enjoying it! Why?! It felt so wrong, but also so good!

“It feels good...doesn’t it~?” he asked, like he was reading her thoughts. She stayed silent except for her moans. When she didn’t answer, he removed his hand from her breast and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and causing her to wince. “I said...it feels good, DOESN’T IT?” Chika winced again before nodding her head. Yami wasn’t satisfied, though, and he yanked again. “Say it.”

“It...it feels good…” she said, and he let go, snickering. He sped up once more, causing her to moan more. Already, she felt another climax approaching. She tried to fight it; she would NOT let him have this satisfaction!

...Although, she didn’t think she’d be able to resist for long. He latched a hand back on her breast, pulling at it as he clutched her ass with the other hand. She bit her lip as she felt it coming. She shook her head, as if that would help stave it off, but it was no use.

“Ahhh...mmmm...AHHHH~!” Chika’s moans reverberated through the room as her cumm sprayed out from the gaps between her pussy and Yami’s dick. It coated his dick as he continued to slide in and out, unaffected by her climax. Her head hung low when she finally finished. Now that she had come, her mind became a little clearer, and she was able to more fully realize the horrific situation she was in. She began to weep as she prayed for it to end soon.

It seemed her prayers were finally answered, as he began to slow down. He thrusted hard, slowing down little by little, groaning as he came closer and closer. When the realization of the possible consequences of what was about to happen hit her, it was too late; he came. His eyes rolled back and he sighed in relief as his body shuddered. She felt his cum fill her insides, leaking out when she was filled. She shivered from the odd sensation of it swirling inside her. What if she got--?

He thrust in deep as he finished off, and when he was finally done, he pulled out and let go of her, allowing her to fall to the floor, cum leaking from her pussy onto the floor, joining with the other bodily fluids. She tried her best to catch her breath as Yami’s dick hung limply. He chuckled at the sight of her.

“I’ll tell that girl that I couldn’t get anything out of you...I don’t know, maybe she’ll have me try again~” he laughed, and she groaned in response. With that, Yami turned and gestured for the other guys to follow him. They snickered at her crumpled, naked form as they walked past her and out the room. They soon disappeared around the corner, and Chika felt tears returning to her eyes.

Chika wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she laid there, at first crying before slowly falling into despairful silence. It could’ve been hours, or it could’ve been days. Chika couldn’t tell, and she didn’t care. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. She might as well lay there and die…

But then...

There was the sound of an explosion, and smacking sounds, accompanied by yelling. Chika pried herself off the floor onto her elbows. The sounds continued for a while, then suddenly stopped. After some silence, a familiar person appeared in the doorway.

“Chika!”

Cave rushed into the room, accompanied by Nepgear and a number of soldiers helping them. Chika stared at them in shock for a while before she suddenly began to laugh. The two gave her a concerned look as her laughs turned to sobbing. The two rushed over and helped her off the floor. Cave gestured to one of the soldiers, who brought over a blanket. The two wrapped it around Chika’s body as she continued to sob.

“It’s okay, we took care of everything.” Cave assured her. Her calm voice was actually doing a fine job calming the poor girl. “Unfortunately, the one that imprisoned you got away, but we’re doing our best to follow her.” Chika suddenly embraced Cave, crying into her shoulder and taking her by surprise. After a moment, Cave embraced her back, giving her as much comfort as she could.

“Y-Yami…” Chika whispered, and Cave’s face went still.

“Don’t worry, I took care of him.” Cave answered, her tone making Chika pause, giving her a questioning look. “I overheard what he did to you...let’s just say...he won’t be able to do…’that’...anymore...or ever have kids...or pee without feeling pain...” Chika stared at her until it clicked what she meant, and she gave a genuine laugh, which felt weird now. Cave gave her a small smile.

“We should go before possible reinforcements arrive.” Nepgear said, and Cave nodded. Cave and Nepgear managed to get Chika to let go of Cave, and the three rushed out, followed by some guards. Chika felt a smile cove over her, one that she decided not to let go of for as long as she could.


End file.
